


Infiltration

by organizedme_ss



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organizedme_ss/pseuds/organizedme_ss
Summary: When red is not from blood but from her lips.





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been posted at asianfanfics but I have decided to construct an Ao3 account as well! 
> 
> If interested, I am a writer in asianfanfics under the username _organizedmess! 
> 
> About this short work: 
> 
> Enemy spies AU. Because there's not enough smut one shots for 2yeon, it's about time we change that. Rated M for sexual content and dirty talking. It's been a long time since I wrote something (what more, this one is a smut fic) so I apologize if this is in any way, unsatisfactory and full of errors. I would appreciate some feedback in any way (such as comments and kudos). Thank you and do enjoy! 

And there they are, stuck inside of a descending elevator with a glass side overseeing the skyscrapers of Seoul, pointing pistols in point blank range at each other.

Yoo Jeongyeon is positioned in an almost sitting stance, with her right leg squatted and her left leg extended, her arms raised to lock on against the other.

Im Nayeon on the other hand has her left knee just a bit bended, back against the side of the elevator, as she propped her heel against the side as well. Her arms extended as she aims for Jeongyeon until eventually, a chuckle escaped her lips, lowering her right arm to her side while her left arm sports her gun.

“How fucking extra.” Nayeon spat, raising a brow at the other in judgement of how Jeongyeon decided to position herself almost close to the floor with a leg extended obliquely, “Were you not briefed that you’re supposed to annihilate the enemy spy instead of.... doing a dance cover of The Boys?”

Jeongyeon scowled in response, slowly rising from her position and now leaning against the opposite wall of the elevator that is still descending, finally lowering her arm but still keeping her guard up, “Such a tactless attitude will indeed get you killed. And for the record, me being ‘extra’ equates to cameras being unfunctional.”

“That’s basic knowledge in infiltration, don’t get me started as if you’re some genius.”

They both fell into silence as the air surrounding them started to bear weight, their eyes scanning each other trying to get in much details as they can about the enemy in dangerously close proximities from them. Both spies have been wearing such form-hugging leather suits with shoes that sport a bit of a heel, as well as have their hair neatly tied up in well-done ponytails.

“Such a beautiful shade of red to cover the lips yet the mouth still spills unpleasantry, what a waste.” The taller of the two stated as if it’s a matter of fact, obviously taunting the other spy.

Instead of taking offense, Nayeon simply chuckled, “If you are trying to taunt me, how about stating sentences that do not mean that you’re staring at my lips.“ She said in reply before playfully running her tongue against her bottom lip.

This made Jeongyeon swallow an imaginary lump on her throat, a gesture that didn’t pass by Nayeon unnoticed and resulted to her siding her lips into a playful smirk. The taller spy decided to break her gaze and looked at the glass of the descending elevator instead, wanting the ride to finally stop on a floor.

And finally, a ding rang throughout the elevator.

As if on cue, Jeongyeon rushed herself against Nayeon, taking a hold on her arm and yanking the other out of the elevator. Nayeon resisted, balancing herself on her feet as the both of them finally took off of the elevator and are now being pulled across the grounds of the fifteenth floor. Yet again, she cocked an eyebrow out at Jeongyeon, “Really? What are you trying to achieve? Guns are made for a reason and one of those is to avoid being in reaching distance from your target.”

Her words fell on deaf ears as she was continually pulled by the taller girl, finally opening the door to the room of the team manager of the building they are, were, trying to infiltrate. Jeongyeon pinned Nayeon against the empty desk, the other’s back against the well-constructed wood of the table. Her eyes boring with mixed rage and confusion against Nayeon’s own set that simply turned dark in response. The only source of light in the room coming from the faint glow of the glass wall overviewing the skyscrapers of Seoul, just like the elevator earlier, and Jeongyeon is more than affirmed that she took the necessary steps to deactivate and replace the CCTV footages with phony videos of empty hallways and equally empty rooms.

Wouldn’t want to be caught red-handed pinning an enemy spy against the desk, after all.

Both seemed to be dumbstruck before Jeongyeon finally gave out a dark chuckle, startling Nayeon during the process as she stared at the girl now hovering dangerously close above her. Jeongyeon took hold of the pistol in the holster that was wrapped around Nayeon’s waist, throwing it out of their reach, before fully placing Nayeon up to lie on the desk. She slowly crawled up and positioned herself to hover above the other, with her palms on either side of the girl’s shoulder and her knees on either side of her legs.

Jeongyeon removed her leather gloves and let it slide off to the floor, placing her right hand against the other’s cheek, effectively cupping it as she ran her thumb against Nayeon’s lips that were tainted red.

“You and your smart mouth.” Jeongyeon growled under her breath as she continued hovering her thumb against her lips.

Nayeon’s body froze from the contact before she allowed herself to relax, running her hand along Jeongyeon’s waist to remove the holster of the girl’s pistol as well, throwing it to the side just like what the other has previously done. She felt herself weak from the touch of the taller girl, staring deeply on the eyes of Jeongyeon that is slowly revealing her lust. When the thumb of the other ran once more across her lips, Nayeon opened her mouth to reveal her tongue against Jeongyeon’s thumb, giving it a long, slow lick before sucking on the finger, her eyes never leaving the stare of Jeongyeon.

This gesture made Jeongyeon smirk, now fully turned on, “That’s right, you shouldn’t try to deceive people with your smart words when all that mouth could really do is suck. What a good fucking slut.” She praised the girl, who released a moan under her breath which effectively vibrated around Jeongyeon’s thumb, making the taller girl pleased.

Soon enough, Jeongyeon slowly released her thumb from Nayeon’s mouth, before mounting off the table. She sat on the swiveling chair, finding Nayeon sitting on her lap this time, she placed her hands on Nayeon’s thighs as she allowed Nayeon to wrap her arms loosely around her neck. Jeongyeon leaned in and playfully nibbled on Nayeon’s lower lips, making the other lowly moan in response. She slowly slid her hands from Nayeon’s thighs to wrap around the girl’s waist.

Finally, Nayeon opened her lips to respond to a kiss, moving her head to the side to allow Jeongyeon more space. Their eyes closed as their tongues danced against each other, constantly fighting for dominance, as both finally allowed moans to be spilled. Nayeon found herself fiddling with the ends of Jeongyeon’s pony-tailed hair while Jeongyeon drew small imaginary circles on the space of Nayeon’s waist where her hand rest lazily.

“I am officially running out of excuses why I haven’t killed you yet.” Jeongyeon breathily said during their kiss when she moved to unlatch their lips from each other, effectively smudging Nayeon’s red lipstick against her white skin, a sight that Jeongyeon loved so much. The taller girl moved to place small kisses against Nayeon’s chin, to her jaw, before settling to play her tongue against Nayeon’s earlobe, making Nayeon hiss from pleasure. With eyes closed, Nayeon spoke in between the hitches of her breath, “That makes the two of us then.” Before moaning out loud when she felt Jeongyeon’s teeth sink against the sensitive skin behind her earlobe.

Satisfied with the sound she heard, Jeongyeon moved her lips down Nayeon’s neck, making the other tilt her head to give the taller woman more access. Her fingers finally started to roam around the back of the other, fiddling themselves to find the concealed zipper of her leather suit. It hasn’t been too long before she finally took hold of the zipper and slowly started zipping the suit down.

Jeongyeon’s breath hitched against the sight of Nayeon’s skin basked under the light of the moonlight, Nayeon’s chest still concealed by a black lacy undergarment which made Jeongyeon growl lowly once again, pushing her leather suit down to reveal Nayeon’s torso.

“You didn’t.” she lowly whispers just enough for Nayeon to hear, still admiring the sight of the lace against the girl’s body.

Nayeon simply smirked, “I know how much you love lacy undergarments,” she said in response, “It was definitely a thrill against the leather suit.”

“And somehow you knew we’re gonna fuck?” Jeongyeon replied, her lips wasted no time as they are now pressing against the older’s collarbones, nipping them from time to time to create small marks before running her tongue against the marks she created to soothe the pain.

The other released a chuckle, almost at the same time as she moaned, “Don’t we always?”

“What a slut.” Jeongyeon bantered, moving her tongue down to lick the exposed skin of Nayeon’s chest which made Nayeon arch her back ever so slightly to allow the other more access to her bareness.

Jeongyeon’s hands lingered on the hook of Nayeon’s brassiere before releasing the latch, the undergarment slowly sliding down Nayeon’s arms, “Your fucking slut, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Nayeon removed her arms that were wrapped around Jeongyeon’s neck in order to allow the other to remove her bra, Jeongyeon tossing it to a nearby distance as her hands finally busied themselves cupping both of the breasts of the girl sitting on her lap.

She wasted no time, cupping the left breast inside while her tongue encircled around the nipple of the other breast, earning a string of moans from Nayeon who is clearly starting to dive in deeper in her lust as she unconsciously bucked her hips, effectively rubbing her clothed womanhood against Jeongyeon’s thighs.

Jeongyeon’s eyes slowly opened when she felt the other slowly grinding against her thighs, roaming upwards before fixating themselves on how Nayeon looked so sexy and desirable with her eyes closed and her teeth sinking against her bottom lip, almost trying to conceal her moans as she undergoes her high. She decided to give Nayeon’s nipple a lick that lingered for far too long, making the other grip on her hair, trying to urge Jeongyeon not to tease her.

Jeongyeon stood up, carrying Nayeon and sitting the older girl on top of the desk once more as she remained standing. Nayeon spread her legs to accommodate Jeongyeon’s body closer to her, wanting the younger close to her as Jeongyeon continued to toy her breasts with her tongue.

Her hands started travelling downwards as she pulled the leather suit fully off from Nayeon, Jeongyeon was once again stunned when she saw how Nayeon’s panties were a set with the brassiere that she has already removed. She looked at Nayeon who is currently heavily panting, her cheeks flushed with a faint red blush.

Jeongyeon placed her hand to cup Nayeon’s clothed pussy, feeling the lace against her skin, which made Nayeon whimper and visibly get weaker. The older propped herself against the desk using her elbows, leaning back as she felt Jeongyeon’s lips against her chest once more. The arm of the taller wrapped around Nayeon’s waist while her right hand is busy slowly rubbing circles on the lace against Nayeon’s clothed clit, feeling the wetness flood the cloth.

“A-Ahh.... Jeongyeon.” Nayeon moaned, borderline growling at how the other is teasing her, sending shivers down Jeongyeon’s spine which made her own wetness and lust grow further.

Finally, she gave in as she hooked her fingers on the bands of the lace panties, pulling it down, revealing Nayeon’s wetness for her. Jeongyeon planted kisses on Nayeon’s bare chest, tongue eventually circling against her nipple before moving to the other breast. Her fingers back to rubbing slow circles against Nayeon’s now exposed clitoris.

She felt the older spread her legs further in order to feel Jeongyeon even more, “J-Jeongyeon...” she called out once more, driving Jeongyeon further into the insanity of her lust.

Something about Nayeon moaning, growling, and trying to stop herself from moaning Jeongyeon’s name makes the other crazier and wanting to hear it more from her.

“Jeongyeon!” Nayeon finally called out through gritted teeth and in between panting as she starts growing tired from the teasing she is receiving from the girl who is standing.

The other girl obviously loves how Nayeon is restraining herself, but they will do this her way, “Beg for it.”

Nayeon bit her lower lip, staring daggers towards the direction of Jeongyeon’s eyes, knowing full well that Jeongyeon is enjoying their scenario. She felt the other girl applying more pressure against her clit, the tip of her other fingers teasingly lingering against the entrance of her now soaked pussy. Nayeon felt herself weakening at the contact, now allowing herself to fully lie down on the wooden desk.

Through gritted teeth, she growled, “I fucking hate you.”

Something which made Jeongyeon smirk, now playfully flicking her finger against Nayeon’s swollen clit, effectively making the other whimper and turn her into a moaning mess.

“Beg for it, Im Nayeon.”

“Not in a million fucking years.”

“Beg for my fingers to enter and pump inside your pussy.”

Nayeon whimpered in frustration, feeling the tip of Jeongyeon’s fingers against her entrance yet again and she won’t admit but she desperately wants them inside of her. She found herself bucking her hips against the little contact provided to her by the younger girl.

Jeongyeon retreated slightly retreated her fingers when she saw how the other moves her hips against them, smirking when she saw how Nayeon opened her eyes and just stared at her as if Jeongyeon is the person she hated most in the world for teasing her endlessly.

Instead, she placed her lips against Nayeon’s neck, placing careful bites once more before whispering, “Come on, Im Nayeon, beg for it.”

“N-No....” Nayeon replied, feeling her breath hitch when she felt Jeongyeon’s fingers moving up and down against her opening.

“Your pussy isn’t even trying to lie.” Jeongyeon said, retreating her fingers from Nayeon’s pussy, making the other groan at the loss of contact.

Jeongyeon placed her finger against her own lips before opening them, letting Nayeon see how she runs her tongue against her own finger to have a taste of the older, “So fucking wet and so fucking sweet.”

“P...Please.” she heard Nayeon hesitating, making Jeongyeon beam out a smirk.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” The older girl doesn’t even try to conceal it anymore, allowing herself to beg for the touch of the other.

Jeongyeon chuckled, “Allowing yourself to be a slut, Im Nayeon?” she purred against Nayeon’s earlobe before running her tongue against the sensitive spot behind the older’s earlobe, earning another moan from her, sucking on it after to leave a visible mark, “My slut.”

She finally gave in as she entered her index finger inside of Nayeon’s pussy, making Nayeon emit a long moan of relief and lust as she finally feels Jeongyeon’s finger after what seemed to be an eternity of waiting. Jeongyeon cautiously pumped her finger in and out of the girl slowly, her thumb playing with Nayeon’s swollen clit.

Nayeon gripped on the edge of the desk, propping her legs up the table to allow herself to spread it apart further.

“A-Ahhh, fuck!” She cursed as she felt another finger enter her pussy, stationary for a moment to allow her to adjust to the new girth. Nayeon felt Jeongyeon’s tongue running against her lower lip once more before she opened her mouth, kissing Jeongyeon once more.

While distracting the older girl through kissing, Jeongyeon mobilized her fingers once more, pumping slowly in order to find the pace Nayeon feels most pleasure from. Hearing the older girl moan loudly against her mouth, she kept the pace of pumping her fingers while her thumb continuously provided Nayeon’s clit with attention.

“Fuck, Jeongyeon!” Nayeon hissed against Jeongyeon’s mouth when the younger girl twisted her fingers in order to hit her g-spot, now continuously having her sensitive spot stimulated by the younger girl.

“Why are you so fucking tight, Im Nayeon.” Jeongyeon growled under her hitching breath, very much intoxicated by the other girl’s sloppy kisses.

Soon enough, the older girl started rolling her hips against the fingers of the younger girl. Mouth still busy with finding relief from Jeongyeon’s lips, running her tongue against Jeongyeon in a weak fight for dominance.

Jeongyeon felt Nayeon’s insides starting to tighten, indicating that the other is reaching her climax as she continued the pace of her movements in order to not disrupt Nayeon’s impending high.

Nayeon unlatched her lips from Jeongyeon, lying herself down on the desk, as she slowly turned into an uncontrollable mess. Her head tilted to the side as she closed her eyes to feel the sensation better, Jeongyeon placing comforting kisses on her chest.

“Jeongyeon!” Nayeon moaned loudly when she finally reached her climax, panting heavily as she tries to catch up with her breathing, looking at Jeongyeon with lust drunk eyes. The other girl placing comforting pecks on her lips as she slowly removed her fingers from Nayeon’s insides when she had reached the conclusion of her climax.

All of a sudden, Nayeon wrapped her legs around Jeongyeon’s waist and pulled the girl closer to her, making Jeongyeon weak as she found herself now lying on the desk with Nayeon’s naked body straddling her down.

“Here I am, all bare and you’re still in your leather?” Nayeon said, voice still evident of lust, as her fingers started to fiddle with the zipper of Jeongyeon’s uniform.

“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon asked, knowing full well that it was a stupid question.

The other simply chuckled, running her fingers against her smudged red lipstick,

“Perhaps the only red spilled tonight is from my lips and these lips will make you feel how much your slut missed you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
